Have It In Good Hooves
Have it in Good Hooves '''is Episode 7''' and 8''' of '''Season 2 in My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures, as well as the most significant and interesting episode up to date in the series. In this episode, Marisa Dempsey, Chii, and Jade Riot RedBlazer, all enter the time machine to the human portal to stop the chaos of James InfaRed and Misara Arica Deimec from spreading through the human world to cause complete chaos. Episode 7 (Part 1) Weeks after Twilight Sparkles' Human adventure, James InfaRed finds and sneaks into Marisa's time machine overnight and takes a trip 30 moons away from the present time to enter the human portal. The Time Machine's loud noise triggers Marisa is wake up and check out her machine. Seeing that it was used and warmed up, She immediatly calls Chii and Jade to come with her to see who had taken their adventure. When Marisa and the other two finally enter the machine, they appear in the same room as where the Human Portal was located. This confuses Marisa, but she however jumps into the portal, the other two following her. Once they see how being a human was first like, they enter the entire high school and see counterparts of their actual friends from back home, including Waffle Mint Hamelswourth, Flutter Fritz, Siete Marmamrae, and Mikayla Hysteria. Marisa notices that all of them hate each other, and don't dare speak to each other. Soon than, James and Misara attempt to get Marisa expelled from the high school by destroying the entire cafeteria and blaming her. Suddenly and thankfully, Chii and Waffle Mint find and give evidence to Vice Princibal Luna on that it was in fact Misara's fault. Misara than gets suspended. James is however never mentioned in the blame. Episode 8 (Part 2) Misara is extremely angry that she is out of school, but sneakingly she still continues to help James InfaRed take the power of friendship against Marisa and her 'human' friends by making them go against each other. In the very last day of the school where there is only an hour left, Misara uses her now strengthened special ability and turns both her and James into demonic humanoid creatures to get rid of Marisa. They make several huge blasts of dark magic at her; Marisa however soon defeats them both using the friendship gathering of all of her friends, and takes back the power of friendship once the friends gather together making up their hate. Misara falls to the ground burned and injured, and the other friends offer their friendship to her. She declares complete hate against them instead. She runs off, back into Ponyville. James however, appears completely different than how he looked before. The other friends stop and look at the steep crater that James had made using his demonic power, and sees him laying there; having shortened hair and all of his clothing turned a seablue color. Marisa than, gasps and starts to cry running away in dispair. Category:Episode